Marry me?
by QueenHime
Summary: KAU CARI MATI YA? / A-aku akan menggugurkannya / Jangan! / ItaHina one shoot / Rate M untuk jaga jaga


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Marry me?**

.

Uchiha Itachi x Hyuga Hinata

.

I don't own any profits

.

Enjoy

*

Hinata itu cewek tangguh. Seisi Konoha tahu itu.

Tapi, setangguh tangguhnya cewek, pasti punya sisi sensitif. Contohnya Temari yang garang, kalau sudah menyangkut adik terkecilnya, Gaara, dia bisa lembek seperti lem kayu. Atau Karin, biarpun dia ganas dan bar bar, kalau urusan keluarga, apalagi menyangkut mamanya, dia akan meninggalkan urusan yang lainnya. Tapi, bisa kau bayangkan rasa sakitnya ditikung sahabatmu sendiri?

Ya. Hinata kena tikung!

Kalau ditikungnya saat awal awal pacaran sih, paling banter Hinata cuma ngamuk. Nah ini, ditikung sahabat sendiri, seminggu menjelang pernikahan.

Satu minggu.

Undangan sudah disebar, catering dan gedung untuk resepsi sudah dipesan, gaun pengantin sudah dipaskan dengan tubuh Hinata.

Dan Hinata ditikung.

Bisa bayangkan perasaannya?

"BANGSAT KAU UCHIHA!" itu bukan suara Hinata, itu Neji, kakak sepupu yang paling over protektif kepada Hinata. Saat ini Neji sedang menodongkan katana ke arah calon, ralat, mantan calon suami Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke. "KAU CARI MATI YA?" Seisi ruangan hening, saat ini kedua pihak keluarga -Hyuga dan Uchiha- sedang merundingkan masalah ini. Uchiha Mikoto memeluk bahu Hinata sambil terus menerus menggumamkan kata maaf. Hiashi memijat keningnya, pusing, sementara bahunya dipijit Hanabi. Neji sedang mengambil nafas setelah terus menerus mengamuk, dan berhasil ditenangkan istrinya, Tenten. Sasuke dan Sakura -sahabat Hinata- sekarang ini bersimpuh dihadapan Fugaku yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata, setelah baru saja satu tamparan super menyakitkan dihadiahkan Fugaku kepada Sasuke. Sementara sisanya, Itachi dan Hizashi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ceritakan." Hiashi memecah keheningan.

"Maafkan kami, kami sama sama mabuk."Kata Sasuke sambil matanya terus memandang lantai. "Maaf. Seandainya waktu itu aku menolak ajakan Kiba untuk minum.minum. Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku khilaf. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan sorot penuh penyesalan. Hati Sakura mencelos, dia juga begitu mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sahabat dan lebih memilih Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap begitu bodoh, Sasuke?" Mikoto memandang Sasuke lelah. "Kenapa bukan Hinata saja supaya semua jadi lebih mudah?"

"Karena Hinata selalu menolak untuk melakukannya Kaa-san."

"Memang seharusnya begitu,keparat. Kalau kau mencintai dia, harusnya kau menjaganya, bukan mengajaknya berbuat yang tidak tidak." Neji menimpali Sasuke dengan emosi.

"Berapa minggu?" Semua mata mengarah kepada Hinata yang sekarang menatap Sakura lembut.

"Li-lima.." jawab Sakura terbata bata. "Maaf Hinata, ini murni sebuah kecelakaan." Walaupun hatinya ngilu, itulah kejujuran. Hinata bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya, siap menerima cacian atau bahkan tamparan dari Hinata, tapi yang ia rasakan hanyalah sentuhan ringan di lengannya.

"Bangunlah." Hinata memang kecewa luar biasa. Rasanya seperti perpaduan antara marah, kecewa, ingin menangis, dan ingin mengamuk. Namun Hinata mencoba untuk berbesar hati. Dia memegang lengan Sakura,mengajaknya berdiri dan duduk di sofa kosong didekat mereka.

"A-aku akan menggugurkannya."

"Jangan!" Semua mata memandang Hinata, pasalnya pernyataan Sakura tadi adalah jalan yang baik untuk mereka semua. "Jangan berani menggugurkannya. Dia tidak bersalah. Bukankah Sakura-chan mencintai Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Hinata dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Hinata, sayang,maafkan aku, aku masih mencintaimu."

"Kumaafkan." Neji melotot. Tidak terima dengan keputusan Hinata.

"Kau memaafkan keparat ini?"

"Nii-san, bukankan manusia hidup harus bisa saling memaafkan?"

"Y-ya. Tapi keparat ini sudah menyakitimu. Bahkan dia sudah mempermalukan keluarga kita. Kau tetap mau menikah dengannya?"

"Nii-san, aku bilang bahwa aku memaafkannya,bukan berarti aku akan menikah dengannya." Hinata memandang Sasuke "Nikahi Sakura."

"Tapi, Hinata sayang.."

"Aku tidak mau mempunyai suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Sasuke bungkam.

"Ini tidak adil untukmu Nee-chan." Hanabi angkat bicara. "Kalian berdua berdua saling mencintai. Dan sekarang kau yang terluka paling dalam. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Kupikir ide Sakura-nee tentang menggugurkan kandungannya adalah keputusan yang bijak?" seisi ruangan mengangguk, setuju dengan gagasan Hanabi.

"Aku memang terluka. Aku juga tak menyangka kalian berdua tega mengkhianatiku." kata Hinata "Tapi bayi dalam kandungan Sakura-chan lebih membutuhkan Sasuke-kun. Apa kalian tega membiarkan seorang bayi, terlebih keturunan Uchiha, terlahir tanpa sosok seorang ayah? Bukankan Jii-san dan Baa-san menginginkan seorang cucu? There is it. Sakura-chan sedang mengandung penerus kalian. Apa kalian tega menolaknya? Bayangkan bayi perempuan berambut segelap malam dan bermata sehitam jelaga." Hinata menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa tidak biarkan saja Sakura membesarkan anak itu sendiri. Jadi kalian bisa tetap menikah?" Usul Neji.

"Nii-san." Panggil Hinata "Kupikir kita sama sama tahu rasanya tumbuh tanpa orangtua yang lengkap." sambungnya kemudian. Neji memalingkan wajah, namun dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Hinata barusan. "Menikahlah." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku mungkin sakit hati. Tapi luka ini aku yakin akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi kandungan Sakura-chan semakin lama akan semakin membesar, dan Sakura-chan akan menanggung malu. Belum lagi jika bayi itu nanti memiliki ciri fisik khas Uchiha. Apa ada anggota keluarga Haruno yang bermata hitam dan berambut hitam?"

"Hinata.." Sasuke mendekat, bersimpuh dan menggenggam tangan Hinata, menciuminya.

"Menikahlah dengan Sakura-chan. Cintai dia sebagaimana kau pernah mencintaiku. Sayangi bayi itu sebagaimana kau menyayangiku. Dan aku akan melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini." Semua terharu atas kebesaran hati Hinata, Mikoto dan Tenten menangis sambil bersembunyi di bahu suaminya masing masing.

"Jadi," Hiashi berdehem,meminta perhatian "bagaimana solusinya?"

"Nikahkan dia dengan Neji." Hizashi membuka suara. Tubuh Tenten mengejang, Neji melotot, kemudian meraung keras.

"KAU SUDAH GILA TOU-SAN?"

"Ini semua demi kebaikan kita, Neji. Tidak mungkin kita mempermalukan keluarga kita dengan membatalkan pernikahan secara mendadak. Kuharap Tenten bisa mengerti."

"HINATA SEPUPUKU!"

"Aku dan ibumu juga sepupu."

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN TENTEN? KAU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK?" Neji berdiri, hampir mencekik ayahnya sendiri ketika Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Maaf, jii-san, tapi aku tidak suka menjadi nomor dua."

"Lalu bagaimana nee-chan? Undangan sudah disebar. Mau ditaruh dimana muka kita kalau tiba tiba pernikahan dibatalkan? Apalagi gosip menyebar secepat api membakar padang ilalang." Hanabi menimpali. "Lagipula yang tertulis di undangan itu Uchiha, bukan Hyuga. Para tamu undangan pasti akan berfikir yang tidak tidak."

"Menikah saja denganku." Semua mata memandang ke arah sulung Uchiha, Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Bukannya kau gay?" Todong Neji. Itachi menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Apa motivasimu menikahi adikku?" Selidik Neji dengan mata menyipit.

"Menyelamatkan harga diri Uchiha, tentu saja."

"Ide bagus. Aku dan Tachi-nii menikah. Tinggal katakan saja pada tamu kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama pada undangan. Selamat." semua mata memandang Hinata.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hiashi yang beradu pandang dengan Fugaku.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata mantap.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan. Hinata akan menikah dengan Itachi. Kau keberatan Itachi?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Baiklah. Untuk Sasuke, persiapkan dirimu. Lusa kita akan mengunjungi keluarga Haruno untuk melamar Sakura dan merencanakan pernikahan kalian. Kuharap Sakura tidak keberatan hanya dengan resepsi sederhana?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Jii-san."

"Terimakasih aniki, kau memang penyelamat." Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih.

"Hm."

*

Yang Hinata ingat hanyalah resepsi pernikahan mereka sudah usai, janji suci yang sudah diikrarkan, dan setumpuk kado yang berserakan di sudut ruang tamu apartemen Itachi, yang sekarang dia tinggali juga.

Hinata tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana atau kapan mereka memasuki kamar Itachi. Atau kapan suaminya melucuti gaunnya. Atau siapa yang pertama kali memulai. Yang Hinata tahu, dia hanya harus terus mengerang dan mendesah ketika sesuatu di bawah sana memberi sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Tubuh Hinata melengkung, dia mengerang keras ketika mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya. Itachi merangkak naik, mendekati Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang Hinata, dan mengecupinya.

"I-ini luar biasa." Hinata mengerang kemudian mendongak, memberi akses lebih kepada Itachi untuk mengeksploitasi dirinya. Tangannya bermain di rambut Itachi, melepas ikatannya, dan menarik kecil rambut Itachi. Itachi meremas kedua payudara Hinata, memilin putingnya sehingga Hinata mengerang.

"Kau masih percaya kalau aku gay?"

"Ngghh.. Siapa bilang?" Hinata memejamkan matanya, tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Itachi berikan.

"Ketika seluruh dunia percaya kalau aku gay, tidak mungkin kau tidak ikut percaya."

"Ha-habisnya.. Nghh.. Ka-kau tidak pernah terlihat bersama perempuan."

"Hmm?" Itachi memagut bibir Hinata,lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam, mengobrak abrik pertahanan Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?"

"Ngg? Bukankah kita tidak saling mencintai?"

"Hm? Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau mencintaiku."

"Aahhh..." Hinata mengerang ketika Itachi berhasil membobol keperawanannya. Itachi melenguh keras.

"Si sialan itu. How lucky i am.."

"Dia adikmu Itachi."

"Hn? Ugh, kau begitu nikmat Hinata." Itachi tidak menahan desahannya, semakin meningkatkan temponya menjadi semakin kasar.

"Ugh, Tachi-kun, ada sesuatu.."

"Tunggu aku Hinata."

"Ahhhh..." teriakan keduanya melengking bersamaan. Itachi membenamkan diri sedalam dalamnya pada Hinata, memeluknya erat. Ketika gelombang orgasme mereka berdua sudah reda, barulah Itachi menarik diri perlahan lahan dari Hinata membuat Hinata mendesah pelan.

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Itachi mengecup kening Hinata lembut. Memberi rasa hangat pada dada Hinata.

"Sama sama Tachi-kun."

"Kau mau kan, melupakan Sasuke dan belajar menerimaku?"

"Hm? Tentu saja anata." Itachi menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, kau tentu tidak keberatan kan untuk beberapa ronde lagi?"

"Hm? Aahhh..." Dan hari hari panjang mereka dimulai dari malam ini yang akan terasa sangat panjang.

 **Omake**

"Waahh... Lucunya.. Selamat ya Sakura-chan.." Hinata menoel noel pipi bayi perempuan yang sedang digendong Sakura. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Sakura yang tadi pagi baru saja melahirkan langsung dibawa ke kediaman Uchiha setelah dokter di rumah sakit mengizinkannya pulang.

"Kau tidak memberi selamat padaku, kakak ipar?"

"Tidak perlu. Ini semua kan gara gara kau." Hinata mengabaikan Sasuke yang sekarang di keningnya tercetak perempatan siku siku. Itachi menghampiri Hinata dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa dekat mereka.

"Jangan terlalu lama berdiri sayang."

"Beruntungnya kakakku." Sasuke mencibir.

"Tentu saja. Itachi selalu jadi nomor satu." Itachi menyeringai kepada Sasuke.

"Kau menang aniki." Sasuke mendengus, kesal. "Lagipula kau gerak cepat sekali sih?" Sasuke memelototi perut Hinata yang sekarang terlihat membuncit. "Paling tidak, tunggu sampai anakku berusia satu tahun."

"Terlalu lama otouto. Lagipula, kami berencana membuat sebuah tim sepak bola, aduh." Itachi meringis saat Hinata mencubit perutnya, kemudian menggembungkan pipi dan memalingkan wajah. "Jangan marah marah sayang, kasihan adik bayi." Itachi mengusap usap perut Hinata yang kini menginjak usia kehamilan tujuh bulan.

"Uh, manisnya. Coba Sasuke seperti itu.." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan mendekat, lalu mengusap pipi bayi mungil dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan." Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang pipinya merona, kemudian melirik Hinata "Ne, kakak ipar?" lalu menyeringai.

"Jauh jauh dari istriku, setan ayam." Itachi memelototi Sasuke garang. Sasuke menyipit kesal. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut tertawa. Turut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan mereka, dan diam diam bersyukur atas keputusan Hinata beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jadi, Itachi, mau punya anak berapa?" Tanya Mikoto dari seberang ruangan.

"Sebelas." Itachi menyeringai, Hinata melotot, sementara Neji, ngg...

"Jangan macam macam dengan adikku Uchiha!"

Berteriak sambil berlari menuju ruang koleksi pribadi Fugaku untuk menarik kusanagi warisan leluhur Uchiha.

Dan pada akhirnya, bukankah hidup harus terus berjalan, ne?

 **End**


End file.
